What Is Written
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: Luna is born with only one name on her wrist, but she can't help questioning whether or not she has a soulmate. Ginny hates that she's in denial about her fate.:: soulmate!au for Audrey


_For Audrey, via the Gift Tag (GinnyLuna, soulmate!au)_

 _Word Count: 2016_

* * *

i.

When his daughter is born, Xenophilius knows she will be special. While everyone is born with a name on each wrist–their soulmate on one, and their greatest enemy on the other–his sweet Luna has only one name.

 _Ginny._ It doesn't matter that it is a girl's name. He knows that some people out there who would hate the thought of their child being with a person of the same sex, but Xenophilius doesn't care. All that matters is that Luna's soulmate treats her well.

"She will have no enemies," he says, watching with a smile as Pandora rocks their daughter to sleep.

Pandora looks up at him, silvery eyes twinkling with amusement. "Perhaps," she says. "Or perhaps this Ginny will be her enemy."

He shakes his head. Of course he knows that's possibility. He is well-aware of his own optimistic eccentricities, but he is still a Ravenclaw; logic has a place in his heart. Still, he doesn't want to think about that possibility. Luna will go out in this strange world, and everyone will love her. In his mind, that's the only possibility with any merit.

…

It seems to be a recurring theme. All their children have been born with two names on their wrists–except for Fred, a rarity without a single name imprinted on his skin, though Molly isn't sure what to make of that. However, three of her children have the same name for one of theirs.

 _Draco._

First Charlie, then Ron, now Ginny. Molly stares at the name on her daughter's left wrist.

"Malfoy again," Arthur says with a heavy sigh. "It seems the divide between the Weasley won't be closing in this generation." He taps his finger against the name _Lucius_ that's written across his wrist. "I had hoped."

"I know, dear," Molly says, studying Ginny's right wrist. _Luna._ She isn't sure who this mystery girl is, but she knows she's destined to be the love of Ginny's life, and it makes her smile. "Perhaps the rift will close one day."

"Luna," Arthur says. He gestures vaguely toward something somewhere in the distance. "Like Lovegood's daughter?"

Molly considers this for a moment. "Perhaps." She holds her daughter close. "As long as she's happy."

ii.

"Watch where you're going!" a boy says, elbowing Luna so hard that she nearly loses her balance.

She winces but still manages a smile. The boy hadn't meant to hurt her. Daddy says that everyone loves her; that's why she only has one name on her wrist. None of the boys and girls at school mean it.

"Why don't you go find some Wrackgles, Loony?" someone calls.

"Um. That's not my name," she says patiently. "And they're called nargles. Or wrackspurts. I suppose it depends on which one you mean." She realizes, too late, that the speaker is already gone.

"You okay, Luna?" Ginny Weasley calls.

Luna tips her head to the side, curious. Of all the people who love her, Ginny is supposed to be the one who loves her most. Her father has told her time and time again that she is special, that the single name on her body is proof that she is treasured and loved and wanted. Still, even though Ginny must know that they're soulmates, she tends to avoid Luna, like maybe there's something wrong with her.

It's so rare that Ginny speaks to her, so Luna is caught off guard for a moment. All she can do is stare at the Gryffindor with wide, curious eyes. In the back of her mind, she knows Ginny is waiting for an answer, and that she's being weird–not that she's ever cared about weirdness before. She clears her throat and nods. "Yes, thank you. I was on my way to the kitchens, if you'd like to join me. Mipsy the house-elf says she might have found a nest of nargles."

Her heart flutters. She's never actually tried to properly talk to Ginny before, or invite her to do anything. Her hands tremble, and she curls her fingers inward, trying to force them into stillness.

"I don't think so." Ginny offers her a shaky sort of smile. "Sorry people are such tossers. You're a good person, Luna.'

Before Luna can say anything else, Ginny turns on her heel and walks off, like she can't get away from her fast enough. Luna stares after her, trying to understand why her chest suddenly hurts and tears sting her eyes. She doesn't like this feeling.

She touches her fingertips to the name on her wrist, tracing the lines. Is it possible that her daddy is wrong? Maybe Luna doesn't have a soulmate. Maybe Ginny is her enemy, and people are so mean to her because no one loves her.

Luna shakes her head. She can't think like that.

With a sigh, she continues her trek through the castle. At least she has a chance to find the school's great nargles infestation. She convinces herself that it's better than having someone to love.

…

Ginny hates the guilt that twists her insides. She _knows_ that Luna is her soulmate, but there's some part of her that's scared to embrace it. Over the past three years, she's tried to convince herself it's because Luna is a girl, and Ginny is most definitely straight, but she knows that's not it.

Growing up, she had stared at the names on her wrist, always wondering what these people are like. She had fallen in love with the thought of Luna at such a young age, and she had been so convinced that she knew what sort of girl Luna would be.

She had imagined Luna would be bold fiery, just like her. They would team up and cause all sorts of mischief throughout the castle and rival Fred and George as resident troublemakers. Luna would be fierce and strong, and they would be a force to be reckoned with.

But Luna has proven the complete opposite. She is quiet and strange, and her silvery eyes are always so full of optimism and wonder. Despite being a Ravenclaw, she doesn't seem to be smart enough to realize how cruel the rest of the castle is.

She hates to admit it, but she cares what people may think of her. After her first year of feeling so weak and pathetic under the diary's control, Ginny has desperately tried to build herself up and become someone strong, someone powerful. As lovely as Luna may be, she doesn't fit into Ginny's plan for herself. She can't become the girl who takes pity on Hogwarts' resident nutter.

She hates herself for it, and it only makes her angrier and quicker to lash out at others.

She had hoped that maybe Draco could be the one she's destined to love. Maybe their personalities are different, and they would spend their days clashing endlessly, but it doesn't matter. He is just as dynamic as she is, and he is more of a match than Luna is.

But she's seen the names on his body. Harry is on one wrist, and Charlie is on the other. She's seen the way he and Harry have fought, and it's obvious that, somehow, Draco and Charlie are destined for one another.

"You look upset," Hermione notes when Ginny returns to the Gryffindor common room.

"I'm fine."

Hermione reaches out, and Ginny feels a sharp pain in her chest when she sees Ron's name on her friend's wrist. Why can't love and destiny be as easy for her as it is for everyone else? "Are you sure? If you need anything…"

Ginny shakes her head and offers Hermione a small smile. "I'm fine. I promise."

 _I just wish the world could be more fair_ , she thinks, but, instead of voicing it aloud, she excuses herself and heads to her dormitory to study.

Maybe things will find a way to make sense one day.

iii.

"Hey, Loony! What are you looking for, Loony?" someone asks with a nasty laugh.

"Lose your shoes again?" a girl giggles.

Luna has finally come to terms with the fact that her father had been wrong. She isn't loved at all. It's a lovely thought, but she is reminded day after day that she doesn't belong. As much as she wants to continue to believe, it's illogical to keep holding on.

Somehow, she keeps her head held high as she walks, her bare feet scraping against cold, stone floor. The taunts continue to follow her, and she tries not to cry. She's so good at pretending that it doesn't hurt, but she can feel her heart shattering within her chest.

"Call her Loony one more time, and I will hex you into oblivion!"

Luna turns, surprised by the sudden change. Ginny stands with her back to her, wand drawn and posture rigid. At first, Luna doesn't understand. She stares in confusion, blinking rapidly. Is this some sort of mistake?

"Come on, Weasley. We're just having fun."

"Why do you care if we hide Loon–er–Lovegood's things, anyway?"

"Because she's my soulmate."

Luna doesn't expect that. Though she's spent years hoping the Gryffindor would be her soulmate, actually hearing Ginny acknowledge it makes her body go numb for several moments. Ginny has avoided her for so long. What's changed?

"And if any of you have a problem with my soulmate, then you have a problem with me," Ginny adds, her tone low and dangerous. She turns and takes Luna by the hand. "Let's go."

Luna's mind still swirls as she tries to comprehend what's happening. She allows herself to be lead along, and she smiles, but she's still confused.

She's always had a strange view of the world. As long as she can remember, Luna has always believed in the impossible, but this is too much at once. Is it really possible? Is there hope for her after all? Her mind still struggles to comprehend, but Luna smiles. It's strange new territory, but she is ready.

…

Ginny's heart is still racing; she can't believe she's actually done it. For all her fire and boldness, she's always let her nerves get the better of her where Luna is concerned. Now, she's made the castle aware, and there's no going back.

"I thought you hated me," Luna says, and her tone is so strangely causal, like she's discussing something a simple as the weather.

"Never." Ginny swallows dryly. Her cheeks heat suddenly. "I've been scared."

She hates admitting it. As a Gryffindor, she's supposed to be brave and bold. Nothing is supposed to scare her. At least, that's what she's always thought. She's slowly beginning to learn that courage isn't always not being afraid, but it's hard to let go of old mindsets.

"Were you?" Luna's lips twitch into a dreamy smile. "How strange."

Ginny looks down at their hands, clasped together and fitting so perfectly. Her name is on Luna's wrist, but the other is blank. She can't help but stare.

"Oh. This?" Luna asks, a though she can read Ginny's mind. "Daddy says it's because everyone will love me. I don't think he was quite right."

"They would love you if they got to know you."

She's a bloody hypocrite, of course. She's spent years trying to avoid Luna, fighting against fate like it would do any good. If she had just accepted it and taken the time to get to know Luna, she thinks they would be in love by now.

Still, it's better late than never. She's tired of running and fighting. The universe has declared that they're meant to be soulmates, and she isn't arguing anymore. Maybe she'll never understand how destiny works, but she will accept it.

"I was going to find my shoes," Luna says. "I think the nargles took them again. Would you like to help me?"

Ginny takes a deep breath. She wonders if Luna understands that nargles aren't real, and people are just cruel, but she doesn't ask. Instead, she offers her a soft smile. "I'd love to." She lifts Luna's hand and presses a kiss to her knuckles. "Lead the way."


End file.
